marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Leopold Fitz (LMD) (Earth-199999)
| Death = | HistoryText = This Life-Model Decoy was created by Aida on behalf of Dr. Holden Radcliffe to replace Leo Fitz, a high-ranking agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and one of the heads of its science division. While he spent most of his time in the Framework, a vividly realistic simulation of the real world Aida created with the Darkhold, Radcliffe tasked her with replacing many of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top agents with LMDs so they could also be placed in the Framework. Agent Fitz was captured and replaced with an LMD along with Phil Coulson, Alphonso Mackenzie, and Jeffrey Mace when S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to rescue Mace from Anton Ivanov. Unlike the previous LMD sent to replace Melinda May, these LMDs were aware of their true purpose so they could quickly replace Jemma Simmons and Daisy Johnson with their LMD counterparts. The LMDs put their plan in motion once they arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters. Unkown to the LMDs, S.H.I.E.L.D. placed scanners at doorways throughout the base to identify LMDs. Simmons found out several of her friends had been replaced with LMDs when the scanner placed at the base's entrance recognized four LMDs; however, she believed Daisy Johnson had been replaced with an LMD instead of Fitz. Simmons tried to hide the fact that she knew her friends had been replaced from her LMD counterparts, and the Fitz LMD played along to get her alone with him so he could scan her brain so she could be placed in the Framework. Simmons realized "Fitz" might be an LMD once they were alone and another scanner found an LMD. Simmons held the Fitz LMD at gunpoint and forced him to cut open his wrists to prove he wasn't an LMD. Once he cut them, the LMD pretended to be in so much pain that Simmons went to check on him, giving him the opening to stab her in the leg and knock her out with a nearby can of paint. When Simmons came to, the Fitz LMD had already begun scanning her brain. Even though the LMD begged her not to fight, Simmons dropped heavy machinery suspended from the ceiling on top of him. She repeatedly stabbed the disarmed LMD with a knife until she hit a spot in his neck that disabled him. A few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents later found the disabled LMD, and, believing it to be the corpse of the real Leo Fitz, alerted Coulson and Mace - unaware they were also LMDs - to their find. The two LMDs killed the agents to prevent them from being discovered, and later reactivate the Fitz LMD. After the LMDs turned the whole base against Simmons and Daisy Johnson by claiming they were LMD impostors, the Coulson LMD had the Fitz LMD set up a trap involving the LMD of Melinda May and explosives that would prevent the agents from leaving in the Zephyr. The Fitz LMD was presumably destroyed when the May LMD allowed them to escape to rescue their friends and detonated the explosives to prevent them from being followed. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = * Enhanced Strength: The Fitz LMD's artificial body gave him strength beyond that of most unenhanced human beings. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Iain De Caestecker portrays Leo Fitz's Life-Model Decoy in the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes "The Man Behind the Shield" and "Self-Control." | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}